Labyrinthine Lycanthropy
by Anne-Marie
Summary: J/S (eventually) A man with a blotted past and at times less than guilty conscious is saved by Jareth and brought to the Underground. This brings about Sarah's entire existance and eventual defeat of Jareth, along with her eventual return to the Labyrinth
1. Prologue

Author: Anne-Marie  
  
Rating: R--sexual content, violence, deaths, slash elements   
  
Pairing: J/Other ultimately J/S  
  
Feedback: Please! I have been working on this forever, in my goal to have it finished before I posted and then left another unfinished fic. Let me know all opinions, I can take them! peachybean@hotmail.com  
Summary/History: (This is gonna end up being larger than some of my stories)This is unlike anything that has been posted by me. (I know I say that almost everytime I post. But it has been a while.) This is a very dark story, I have been writing it for over a year now. It has been nicknamed the 'uberfic' just because it is so huge and has so much in it (for me.) I was inspired by a production of 'The Duchess of Malfi' at the Shakespear Theater in D.C. Donald Carrier played Ferdinand and Kelly McGillis (of Top Gun fame) played the Duchess (his doomed sister.) Don't worry, you don't have to know the play to read this, my beta and everyone else who has seen any of this isn't familiar with it at all.  
  
It certainly wouldn't hurt to know the play :) plus it is a really fun Jacobean play. Nice and grim, and based on a historical story.   
  
It starts of with only Jareth and this character I have pulled from the play , Ferdinand. (Of the main characters) Quickly Ferdinand is show life Underground. Without spoiling the story, Sarah plays a very important part, but the first half of the story is building up to her existance.  
  
It ended up far darker than I had ever imagined, the story was very strong willed about that. I am not one to usually embrace writing such a grim tale, esp of my own narration.   
  
Disclaimer: All Labyrinth elements are not mine :) As much as I imagine about that. Ferdinand and all characters associated with him...are technically too old for copyright to matter, but I didn't invent them. That honor belongs to John Webster (the rat boy from Shakespeare in Love) Any other character I made up. :)  
  
Give it a try! :)  
  
Special Thanks to my Beta and much more! Kim :) *throws roses at the little monster*  
  
Anne-MariePrologue  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Jareth looked on in fascination at the bloody scene. He had been amusing himself aboveground in the Italian courts. It never failed to prove some amusement, being a courtier, watching the princes of Europe twist their lives in efforts to be brighter and better than one another. As the other courtiers cleared away to get others to clean up the carnage A smug grin on his face as he applauded.  
  
"Bravo!" He laughed aloud, rarely had he seen such a performance or such wonderfully deft actors. It was both wonderfully enjoyable to see such a blood bath and most upsetting to have it end. Never again could he see this brother be responsible for the death of his sister. Certainly the brother in question, a duke, was not entirely wrong in insisting his sister marry in her social realm. Her corpse was noticeably absent from this final act. She had died before, tricking her brother for a moment that she still clung to life as he lived to regret ordering her exit from the mortal life. Giving him hope and snatching it away a moment later, Jareth had rarely been so riveted. He was more than a little pleased he had chosen this family to watch. It had been at first because of the Duke and Duchess being twins.  
  
Such a birth defect was unheard of in the Underground.   
  
Jareth approached the corpses.  
  
Antonio, a man he had found rather boring. He kicked the man so he could examine his body better. His boot connecting with the muscles relaxed and still warm from the life that had left only moments ago. Jareth snorted, his gaze angled from his height, he was tempted to spit, but that would be a waste of energy, really. Even in life this man had been as interesting as any other corpse.  
  
"So uncreative, no style really, but as a far as stewards go, I suppose he served his purpose." He looked at the next body, opulently dressed in red velvet.  
  
"You trapped yourself my friend, should have known better than to mix such politics while in such an office as you held; hopefully the next Cardinal will fare better than you." This man had also been rather stupid, family and such a career rarely blended well, it was one of the many reasons Jareth resisted the match making fathers. He could hardly be so desirable if he wasn't so powerful, and he could hardly be so powerful if he was burdened by family obligations. The form splayed in velvet was a perfect example.  
  
Jareth stared down at the third corpse, "I had some hopes for you Bosola, you bore a conscience and devilry: a rare combination. ' Tis a pity you had to die as well, but that is how these things always end, isn't?" The man had been a rogue, catering to the rich in anyway he could, hoping to somehow become one of them. That hope however, hope of any sort sprung from an innate belief in the good and right of the world. "One can hardly expect to survive with such warring opposites contained in the same being." Jareth murmured in thought stepping away from the peasant.  
  
"Ah, Ferdinand," Jareth looked down at the man's body that was curled in a fetal position, Jareth stooped so as to better investigate someone who has amused him greatly in his stay here. He was surprised to see he was still breathing, "Not so unlike your sister I see, but unlike her, perhaps you will live, no need to stay here any longer." Jareth waved his gloved hand over the body and the two of them disappeared.  



	2. Brave New World

In the Underground, Jareth tended to the wounds of the Italian duke himself, not allowing his goblins into the room. Eventually his ministrations paid off andslowly stirred, whimpering. His blue eyes looked up in lucid confusion at the Goblin King.  
  
"You...? Where am I?" He whispered in a hoarse voice.   
  
"In my palace, you had a nasty scratch."  
  
"Scratch," Ferdinand struggled to sit up, "as I remember it Bosola ran me through with a sword, I should be with my sister, in the fires of hell or on the clouds of heaven. I cannot live like this!"  
  
"I did not save you for you to mourn your life, you have no need to worry about such human matters now."  
  
"Human?"  
  
"Yes, my friend, I was above ground, in your courts, as a courtesan."  
"I remember you, you were always around…" Ferdinand coughed, laying back down on the soft pillows beneath his head.  
  
"Indeed, you have provided me with an ample diversion."  
  
"Diversion?" The Duke's voice came out in a scratchy breath. He felt he should be on his guard, it was however, difficult to do so when the man speaking to him had obviously put much effort into restoring not only Ferdinand's health, but his life.  
  
"Indeed lad, I am not a courtesan. I far out rank any of your earthly kings. I am lord of the Labyrinth, King of the Goblins."  
  
"And your name sir? I feel I am at a disadvantage."   
  
"Indeed you are, my name is Jareth. Now that you are recovered we shall have a ball."  
  
"A ball?" Ferdinand's eyebrows shot up, amusement and confusion clearly displayed in the gesture.  
  
"Indeed. I believe you shall find all you need in this room, I shall leave you so you can get ready. Someone shall fetch you for the festivities." With that Jareth left in a cloud of magic.   
  
Ferdinand looked around him, slowly getting up, wincing in anticipation of the pain from his wound. He opened his eyes in surprise when he realized there was no pain.   
  
That night Ferdinand was introduced to the court of the Goblin King. He was at first overwhelmed by the decadence of the ball. The masques were all made like fine jewelry. His clothes were richer than any he had seen let alone worn. That said a lot, he was something of a clothing aficionado. He was more than a little surprised that many of the women in attendance wore gowns with only half a bodice. One woman, with hair like a sunset over a desert brushed past him a faint smell of femininity dancing against his nostrils. Her dress a subtle combination of lavender and frost pink was loose to the floor in folds of fabric. It was tight just under the breasts seemingly held by a silver and gold rope. The fabric then, as if it were a stream of water rode up her right shoulder and down her back in a sort of cape. The right breast was constricted by the tightness of the fabric, while the right was exposed, round and pale.   
  
Her mask was crafted finely of a material Ferdinand had never seen before. It subtly changed color with each movement the woman took from ocean blue to meadow green. A ruby was pressed in at either side of the eye whole. The mask itself only covered the area around the woman's eyes, it rested on her face seemingly of its own will. Red lips held in a soft pucker rested underneath.  
  
Ferdinand knew the moment she noticed his attention. Her violet eyes sparked alive and she stalked towards him, the lips curving into an alluring smile, exposing perfectly white teeth. She greeted him in a low husky voice and then leaned in, her hand circling around his and raising it back up. She pressed it to her exposed breast, warm soft flesh pressed underneath Ferdinand's fingers.  
  
Apparently being taken in by the Goblin King had made him quite a celebrity.  
"Jareth," the Lady Undula addressed the Goblin King.  
  
"Undula," he bowed deeply and took her hand bestowing a kiss on it.  
  
"I have met your new pet, are you sure it is wise to take him in?"  
  
"Perfectly. What harm could he cause?"  
  
"I am sure his sister thought the same thing."  
  
"Indeed, but she was mortal. What could he do to me? Nothing_. It_ shall be entirely the other way around, I assure you. No, no, I am sure he will serve me well, he proved very entertaining on his world, I am sure he will prove equally so here. Ah, I see he has met the Dunnei sisters." A feral smile passed across his mouth.  
_  
_Ferdinand found himself surrounded by three exceedingly beautiful women, the other forgotten. The first was Elsia, her hair was red, as if it were the flame itself the Prometheus had sacrificed himself for. Renersa, was smaller in stature than her other two sisters, however her eyes were large and clear, their gray hue sent a thrill through his whole body when the focused intently on him. The last of the sisters, and the youngest, was Lendara, her hair was silver, and her eyes were of a brown that was almost akin to red, they were so rich.   
  
All three woman were dressed in very rich finery. All of them wore a dress similar to the style he had been introduced to earlier.   
  
"My Lord Ferdinand," Elsia whispered in his ear, her sharp pearl white teeth punctuating as they traced his earlobe, "let us go somewhere, more…intimate." Ferdinand inhaled sharply. Renersa and Lendara took each of his hands and pulled him away from the crowd, somehow they knew which room the Goblin King had placed him.  
  
He found himself thrown onto the bed, the three sisters no longer were wearing their extravagant dresses. He scrambled up the bed in haste, trying to escape them. Magic of this caliper made him uneasy, certainly he had suspected the existence of such a thing, but to experience it? He felt frightened and caged in. Renersa bore him down with her eyes, he felt his soul become barred to the world and tried to look away and hide his shames, knowing full well the life he had led made for a spotted soul. Only now did he feel any shame or remorse though. He was unable to ponder this though, as Elsia, ever the predator placed a finely manicured hand on his chest, her nails racking down the front of his exquisite vest, tearing the fabric in their wake. His body slowly began to react to their ministrations.   
  
Lendara had removed his boots and was now crawling her way up to where his trousers were fastened. Her sensual cat like movements caused a fire to stir within, stronger than any other he had ever felt. Renersa still stood there, her eyes forever locked on his face, willing him to remain on the bed as her sisters slowly brought him into a full passion.   
  
Again he felt Elsia's lips on his ear, and then on his neck her warmth somehow made him feel cold. It was then he noticed that Lendara had fully removed his pants, exposing him to their naked view. Elisa's expert fingers shredded the remainder of his shirt, her hands now raking themselves through his hair, her nail catching every now and then on one of his braids. He could feel her hot breath on his face, yet he could not see hers; so intent was he on Renersa's deep eyes.   
  
Ferdinand bucked upward as Lendara caressed that which his pants had concealed. Yet, he was unable to do anything else, somehow what frustration he should have felt was lost in the confusion of the entire situation. He suddenly wondered if his sister were in heaven, looking down on this, or perhaps she was in Hell, and this was his own torment, sent to him from her.   
  
A naked figure appeared behind Renersa: magic fell upon her exposed white shoulders and pale lips bent to caress her neck. Although unable to see his eyes, Ferdinand could tell the intruder was Jareth. As if reading his mind, the Goblin King looked up and smiled at his latest toy. Suddenly Ferdinand saw through it all, he knew he was only a diversion, but just as suddenly that thought was gone and he was released to act out as he wished to. No longer was Renersa holding him in a thrall, her eyes had been diverted to Jareth and his pleasure.  



	3. The Serpent that Tempted Eve

Chapter Two.  
  
The whisperings of dawn caressed Ferdinand's face, andhe uncurled, stretching his lean body out. Pushing himself up on the pillows, he looked around him. Renersa was curled around Jareth's form. Elsia and Lendara were a mass of marble white limbs, and silver and red hair. Rising up from the extravagance of the covers the Duke stood, his bare feet touching with the cold stone floor, a chill going through his body at the touch, making every hair stand on end. He saw a thin silk robe hanging on a hook by the balcony door, he grabbed it and slipped it on, its green fabric resting lightly on his skin. Slowly he opened the glass door and stepped out into the light. A rosy pink dawn greeted him and slowly the remorse crept through his brain, he remembered watching such a morning with his sister, before her wedding.  
  
"Her first wedding," he muttered, clenching his fists. She had been scared of the duties that were to be expected of her as a wife and as a Duchess. He had stayed up with her the entire night, soothing her fears and listening to her troubles. He rubbed at his eyes so that his vision might clear of the morning fog.   
  
"How do you like my kingdom?" The Goblin King's voice whispered on the back of Ferdinand's neck. Slowly turning to face him, Ferdinand's clear blue eyes met with the dark unmatched gaze of his liege.   
  
"So far, your highness," he bowed his head, "I find it quite pleasing. Indeed if all my time here is to be spent such as this," he gestured to the bedroom "I will be easily convinced that indeed I did die, and betwixt Hell and Heaven here is some isle of pleasure in which I managed to find myself most pleasantly waylaid."   
  
Jareth caught Ferdinand's hand in his own, bringing it up to his lips, he kissed the inner wrist and promised, "That was only the beginning, my boy, only the beginning." With that he dove off of the balcony.  
  
Ferdinand rushed to look over the side. He saw the Goblin King's naked form gracefully plunging down to the topiary below. The body of a monarch was then replaced with the body of a small white barn own, which quickly flew back up and away over the labyrinth kingdom he ruled.  



	4. His Waxen Wings:Aerumnosus Noctiluca

Chapter Three  
Turning back into his room Ferdinand noted that the sisters had left, indeed the room held no traces of the previous night's festivities. "A strange land, this magic is a power I do not trust." He murmured to his reflection as he made himself presentable for the day. A wardrobe had been made available, which contained clothes that delighted his fanciest aims. Dark green hose, with a checking of silver squares were tucked neatly into high black riding boots. His tunic cut low, as suited his taste its dark green velvet tails were hidden by the multiple gold chains that made up the belt. Finally, he wore a jacket, made of an animal fur which he was unfamiliar with and that was trimmed in wolf's tails. He managed to find enough jewelry to finish it all off with, in the drawers underneath the mirror. He hung more gold chains with his neck, various pendants hanging from all of them, and a gold ring, which was in the shape of an owl, spreading its wings, all the way around his small finger.  
  
"I wonder, there must be a dining hall within this castle." As Ferdinand approached the door it was opened from the other side. The Lady Undula entered.  
  
"My Lady," he bowed.  
  
"Duke," she bobbed her head.  
  
"I recall speaking with you some while last night, indeed, were you not the one who introduced me to the Dunnei sisters?"  
  
"That was I. Were they," her eyes swept over the dark covers of his bed," to your pleasing?"  
  
"Indeed madam," he grinned," they were most pleasing. But pray, what is your business? Is there some manner in which I can help you? For though I have been her but a small time, I would endeavor to help in any way I can."  
  
"You have anticipated me, my Lord. I came to see if you would aide me in something most grievous. Indeed, for you see, I have no one to share the pleasure of breaking fast with this morning."  
  
"Madam! You have anticipated my needs. I was just about to venture in search of that very thing. Please let us help each other." He bowed and offered his arm to her.  
  
It was some time later they were walking in one of the many gardens in the castle of the shadow.  
  
"You are one of three, like the Dunnei, are you not?"  
  
"I am, or I was." Ferdinand lowered his head, hair hanging in his eyes.  
  
"It is most interesting how those above ground can breed with such ease." Ferdinand's head shot back up at this non sequitor.  
  
"Madam?"  
  
"You see, here in the Underground, much care is taken in the entire process. First an eligible match must be made."  
  
"We have similar such measures…"  
  
"Yes, but nothing nearly so complex, you are all one race. We are not, were an elf to mate with a fairy…the results are often times quite dangerous, and those are two of the more similar races. Of course there are those who cross such lines, and even when their chances are much narrower of conceiving in this cross manner, it does at times occur. Indeed. But we have laws against such things, exile is the usual punishment in most crimes here.   
  
As I was saying, once the match is made, for a fruit to be borne, much preparation must be made. Tedious rituals must be done and so on. The labor and pregnancy itself are not so harsh, indeed, in that I think we have it easier, the death of the mother is rare as compared to your world. But should more than one child be born to the same parents, they are forever tied. Their magic is of the same making, and as such if one dies the other is liable to loose complete control. The Dunnei sisters are therefore compelled out of a need rather than a desire to do everything together. If one were to experience something of any magnitude with out the others; it is something we are told in our bed tales. "  
  
"Most interesting Lady Undula, but I am puzzled as to why you shared this with me."  
  
"Are you my lord?" She looked at him in thought, "I thought perhaps you would like to more about the people you have spent so much quality time with."  
  
"I am always pleased to learn more, I prefer to learn it from the person themselves, or persons in this case. However, I am with you now, tell me about yourself?"  
  
"I am afraid there is little to say. I am the only daughter of one of the local princes, I grew up knowing Jareth, indeed, he is the closest thing to a brother I have. I am waiting conformation on my engagement to Lord Darez, for I have only just reached the marrying age."  
  
"Yes, Raiel, I am surprised your father did not reach for me." Jareth made his presence known, as close as he was to the Lady Undula he did not enjoy her tampering with his new toy.  
  
"He knows better than that Jareth. You have been quite unreachable, or so I hear from all of the pouting ladies at court."  
  
"I am not unreachable, I just do not wish to be anchored in the manor your father, or any other father for that matter, would wish. Now if they would like their daughters to be well versed in the 'book of love' for their wedding night, I am always available to share my knowledge."  
  
"My father I am sure, will be most grateful for that offer." She smirked.  
  
"Indeed. Raiel my dear, speaking of your father, I believe he has received a certain, anticipated correspondence. So you shan't mind my taking your dining companion."  
  
"If my father has received what I believe you to be alluding to, then I doubt I will have time to dwell on any loss of companionship." She bowed her head, "Gentlemen," and was gone in a flash.  
  
Jareth turned to Ferdinand, who met his gaze without flinching," Well Lord Ferdinand, how would you like to see a little more of my kingdom?" Jareth cocked his head to the side, awaiting a response.  
  
"Your Highness, I have thought of little else." Ferdinand was eager to see what other horrors this land possessed, as much as he hated magic it held him tightly in its maws with a burning interest. To see more of a land that was pure magic, the thought thrilled him so much that he wished to scream in both pain and ecstasy.   
  
The day was spent on an exhausting tour of Jareth's kingdom. The forest was as dark as the Black Forest, surrounding the entire castle there was the busy labor of Jareth's people.   
  
"As you can see, I am building something in the ilk of Minus and Daedalus."  
  
"Then am I Icarus?" Ferdinand asked with unexpected insight.  
  
Jareth barked out a surprised laugh, "What an imagination you have Ferdinand."  
  
"So I have been told."  
  
"Fear not my lord, I am the only one of us who shall be flying, and my wings are not bound together with wax. You shall not fall from any proximity to the sun."  
  
Ferdinand knew this riddling speech was meant to divert his attention, he wished to pursue this, but felt it was wiser not to. Instead he did divert his attention.  
  
"Jareth, what is the hole there for?" he pointed to where some workers were hauling out dirt from what appeared to be a large, dry, well.  
  
"A new invention of mine, an Oubliette."  
  
"A place to forget people? I take it from its French derivation."  
  
"More like a place I shall put people to forget them. Indeed, the place you go to forget people is a ball, you forget everything, including yourself, when it is a properly done ball." Jareth finished with a flourish of his gloved hand.  
  
"You have people that you are that much need of forgetting?"  
  
"This world is far different from your own, however, it is deeply tied to it. While my people are in many ways far superior to your own…I shan't bore you with these history lessons like Raeil." Jareth caught himself, it was best for his guests to be dependent on him, heaven forbid someone would enter his land that was able to survive in it in opposition to the monarch. Still, this man was remarkably perceptive, one of the reasons he had proved so interesting when Jareth had been visiting the Italian courts. "Come Ferdinand, there is one thing more I wish to show you."  
  
In a flash the two men were standing beside a small pond, on one side there were thick trees on the opposite was a craggy rock face. A bridge bisected the clear water, where some small ducks were swimming and little rainbow tinted fish darted around. Jareth stooped, pulling his gloves off, he scooped some of the water in his palms, and took a sip, closing his eyes so that his tastebuds might revel in the water undisturbed. Ferdinand studied the Goblin King's profile, a sunbeam was resting on the crown of his head, making the blond wisps of hair that were quivering in the faint wind look like they had their own inner light. The gaunt face and thin nose fascinated the duke. He had watched beautiful men before, but none with this same alieness. Jareth was an enigma.  
  
Jareth held back from smiling, he knew that Ferdinand was watching him, finishing the draught that was between his palms he rocked back on his haunches, opening his eyes and scooping up some more water, he stood up and thrust his hands under Ferdinand's chin.  
  
"I promise no holy water from your world could taste any sweeter." Ferdinand dipped his head, his lips parted to take in the water from the Goblin King's smooth palms. Jareth felt the whiskers of Ferdinand's goatee brush against the tips of his fingers and his revealed in it. Slowly Ferdinand sucked the water off of the tips of Jareth's fingers, the water had a sweet tang to it. It was like life with love and hope if the innocence of Eden had been lost, here it was to be found.   
  
It was dark at the castle. The Lord Ferdinand had been in this new world for a month, the moon was coming full circle on this night, and to honor it, Jareth was having another ball.  
  
"Are you ready yet?"   
  
"Hold on Jareth!" Ferdinand laughed, "Not all of us have your ready beauty, some of us must make an effort for it."  
  
"An effort to obtain your beauty? My earthly prince…" Jareth walked behind Ferdinand running his hand through the small braids in Ferdinand's hair and lightly dropped a kiss on the duke's temple.  
  
"Well, now I must redo my hair," Ferdiand gave a mock whine.  
  
"Pft!" Jareth waved his hand, "You look magnificent, planning on wooing every woman in the room?"  
  
"I doubt that, they will be too busy trying to woo you!" Ferdinand poked the king in the chest, jokingly. "I will just have to take solace in the arms of some forlorn kitchen maid or perhaps a stable boy," Ferdinand toyed with his hair, allowing a dreamy smile to cross his features, he barely dodged the pillow that was lodged at his head.  
  
"That's it. You are done, if you primp any further you might be ready in time for the ball of the next full moon!" Jareth whisked Ferdiand down to the ballroom.   
  
Lady Raiel Undula had arrived on the arm of her betrothed. Lord Raef Darez was tall and dark, his broad shoulders bore the leather cape proudly. She thoroughly enjoyed the warmth that radiated from his body next to hers. As they danced she became more and more delighted with her father's choice for her. In her heart she felt hope for her marriage.  
  
"Lord Darez, I wish you to know how filled with joy my heart is at our futures' being bound."  
  
"Lady Undula," the deep accent of his voice made her bit her lip in pleasure, "I share your joy, I hope we will share many joys. Please, you may say my name."  
  
"Raef, only if you call me Raiel" She blushed furiously, he was the only man she had encountered that made her feel so exposed, but in an entirely benign way.  
  
"R and R, what shall we call any child be have?" Raiel buried her head in his shoulder, muffling her laughter.  
  
Jareth looked down on the gathering from the wide spiraling staircase that was reserved for his entrance. Ferdiand stood tall by his side, both men dressed in finery that accentuated both their personalities and physique. Ferdiand leaned over and spoke softly in Jareth's ear, " I believe I shall enjoy this ball even more than the first."  
  
Raiel lifted her head from Raef's shoulder, her eyes caught movement at the top of the King's Stairs. Tugging on Raef's sleeve she pointed to Jareth and Ferdinand.  
  
"Does your King always make such grand entrances?" Raef queried.  
  
"I would be worried if he didn't, I have never known Jareth not to be flamboyant."   
  
"And with him? His brother?"  
  
"Nay, he is a Lord from Earth, one of Jareth's latest pet projects."  
  
"I do not understand," Raef's dark eyebrows lowered in thought. "Is this something of a custom amongst those of your kingdom? I confess I have not studied all of the court mannerisms of this land, I had thought it would be similar to my own land."  
  
"We are not so different, but there is no one out there like Jareth, anywhere else. He has always had a particular fondness for the Abovegrounders. He had spent several months up there on his last trip before he came back with Lord Ferdinand."  
  
"So is in the vein of old Zeus? Spreading his seed and making the aboveground a "better" place for it?"  
  
"I certainly do not know where his seeds are or anything concerning them. Yet, this is not the first time he brought an Abovegrounder here, by any means. The first time was a child, but it ended badly, the goblin magic that Jareth is shrouded in affected the babe and it turned into one of those creatures which give this kingdom its name. Really, he is quite determined to have his own mortal."  
  
"But nothing here can be mortal."  
  
"No, you are right my lord. To be raised believing that your existence shall end inevitably, it marks the psyche, in a manner which we cannot understand. Jareth strives to understand this, it is one of his chief desires."  
  
"I see there is much to learn of this kingdom's customs."  
  
"Do not fear Raef, I shall teach you all you ask, and more." A sparkle was in Raiel's eyes as she said this. She had never suspected that she could be so happy with a man she had never met, that her father had chosen for her to strengthen political alliances.  
  
As Ferdinand alighted off of the last step he found himself in the midst of the Dunnei sisters again.  
  
"Lord Ferdinand." Elsia greeted.  
  
"It is a pleasure to see you again, "Lendara hooked herself on Ferdinand's arm.  
  
"We have not seen you since the last ball," Renersa spoke as her eyes once again anchored themselves in Ferdinand's soul.  
  
"Ladies," he bowed, "it is an honor that you seek out my company."  
  
"Look, the moon is readying to make this month welcome."  
  
"So it is sister, I believe there are more pleasurable ways in which to greet it."  
  
"There most certainly are, Lord Ferdinand, is your room still as welcoming as it was before?"  
  
"Ladies, it is all it was and more." He flashed a grin at the sisters, loving their attention, knowing the night was just beginning.  
"Lady Undula!" Jareth strode towards his friend. "Who is this handsome creature on your arm?"  
  
"Lord Darez, allow me to introduce you to my dear friend, Jareth, King of the Goblins." Jareth and Raef both made gracious sweeping bows too one another  
  
"It is a pleasure your majesty."  
  
"Likewise. Tell me Lord Darez, were there not women enough in your kingdom? Must you come and steal our prize jewel?" Jareth winked at Raiel.  
  
"You must learn to share the wealth your highness. You have had her this long it is only fair. Although I must defend my countrymen, our women are fair, indeed, they are quite beautiful, but you are correct in saying none hold a candle to your Lady Undula."  
  
"Raef, I certainly was never his Lady, and I am now and forever yours." She squeezed his large hand, thrilling when his arm went possessively around her waist.  
  
"Forgive me, I see my dear Lord Ferdinand has wandered off, I fear I must go retrieve him else he will miss the best part of the ball. It was a pleasure," Jareth bowed and strode towards the doors that lead towards the wing which housed Ferdinand's quarters. He could feel the power of the moon rising and knew that it would peak within minutes, he could only imagine what the Dunnei sisters had planned for Ferdinand with that extra rush of energy. Imagine and grin at the thought of being there himself.   
  
Slowly turning the ornate handle to the Earth Lord's room he could hear the moans of the pleasure that had begun without him. Quietly he closed the door behind him and watched as Ferdinand pressed Lendara's naked body against the cold glass of the balcony door. Ferdinand's own body was covered in a sweat and he looked over greedily at Renersa, who was standing next to Lendara. As Ferdinand plunged himself even further into Lendara he leaned towards Renersa, the moonlight catching his eye.   
  
Jareth felt the power of the full moon climax, so did Ferdinand. The lunge turned from one of lust to one of pure hunger, white teeth sunk into Renersa's neck, a kiss no more. A scream from her mouth turned into a gurgle, as she slumped down so did her sisters. Elsia, who had been entwined with her sister turned her face to Ferdinand, but saw a man no more. A wolf with wild raging eyes, leapt from Lendara, who was panting, her long silver hair was now dipping itself in Renersa's blood. Jareth rushed forward, unsure of what to do, being completely surprised and horrified. Elsia felt claws rake down the side of her smooth cheek as Renersa's wide magical eyes stared vacantly. The Wolf, no longer hungry, smashed through the balcony doors and leapt of the high balustrade into the courtyard below. 


	5. By OwlLight

Chapter Four  
Jareth cradled Renersa's head in his hands, the blood staining through his gloves and onto his smooth white fingers. He leapt up and ran to the balcony, an idea forming in his mind. Knowing the Underground law, he had to act quickly. "A mortal will not be my downfall!" He clenched his blood covered fist, crimson drops falling to the cold stone floor. He waved a hand and all of the personal affects from the room vanished. Then he ran through the shattered balcony doors and dove over the side.   
  
On white wings he flew to the pond where the sweet water of innocence lay. The full moon reflected onto the gaunt figure of the Goblin King. Jareth plunged his hands into the water, rinsing off the blood of the murdered woman. His nose twitched as a smell rose up to his finely sculpted nostrils. He coughed hoping to clear the air. The stench continued to rise, Jareth looked down at his hands, the clear sweet water was rancid and green, he stumbled back, pulling his hands back from the water. Slowly the entire pond was turning into a putrid bog. The Goblin King looked on in horror as a small fox cub lapped up the water from the far end, the green bog water slowly reached the fox, the magic of Renersa's blood was lapped up by a small pink tongue. The fox began to change, it took on the stature of a man almost, standing on two legs, but still in animal form.  
  
The Goblin King was horrified it seemed that he now had a witness, something he did not wish to have. Frenzied he walked over to the fox.  
  
"Your Majesty," the small fox bowed low. Jareth grinned, perhaps this would work to his advantage.  
  
"Arise, sir?"  
  
"Didymus, your highness."  
  
"Very well, Sir Didymus, I have a task for you."  
  
"Name it and it shall be done, I have longed to serve you, my mother told me the stories of all the valiant knights and how they served their kings, I wished I might do so as well." The fox spoke in hushed reverent tones.  
  
"I have a most important task for you." Jareth threw a crystal at the smallest width of the bog, placing a small bridge across it." Let none pass without your permission."  
  
"With my life sir, for it is yours!"  
  
"One other thing, Sir Didymus, let none know I have been here tonight."  
  
"Yes, Highness." Jareth waved his hand again and the small fox was dressed as a squire. With that he jumped back onto his wings and flew to his palace, keeping a keen eye out for the wolf as he traversed his kingdom. Arriving at the balcony of the ballroom he transformed, taking a moment to catch his breath he strode back into the room and danced with the first woman that was near by.  
  
Frightened people flashed by Ferdinand's vision. Never had he felt such power, he licked his lips, tasting some of Renersa's still fresh blood, the magic of it tingled on his tongue. He ran faster and into the woods where the darkness seemed to draw him. The moon over head hummed in wicked delight.  
  
A memory flashed as the first tree passed him.   
  
Ferdinand strode down the stairs of the Roman palace with a letter clenched in his fist, his clothing was disheveled and he was rubbing his hand through his hair. "I have this night dug up a mandrake." He addressed his brother who was sitting in a chair thumbing through the Bible.   
  
"Say you?"  
  
"And I am grown mad with't."  
  
"What's the monstrous occasion?"  
  
"Read there," he thrust the letter under his brother's nose, "A sister damned, she is a whore, and this proves it."  
  
"Speak lower, man!" Ferdinand was silenced by his brother, having a whorish sister was not something that was announced.  
  
"Lower, you say? Tramps and rogues don't whisper it now, but seek to proclaim it. She is a whore and they that would, will capitalize on it."  
  
"Are you certain?"  
  
"Oh curse this day! It will forever plague my memory, until I can make a sponge of her bleeding heart to wipe it from my brain."  
  
"Why does this put you in such a wild frenzy?"  
  
"I would do to her what she has done to our honor; ripped up and shredded beyond recognition."  
  
(Act 2 Scene 5)  
  
Ferdinand ran and ran until he came to a panting stop in the middle of a clearing, the huge dark trees of the forest caging him in. Laying down on the bed of pine needles he slept, memories of his sister and her death, that bloodied his hands plaguing his dreams.  
  
Raiel felt her soul bonding to this seeming stranger as the night wore on, she reached a small hand up and caressed Raef's face. He looked down into her hazel eyes with his own brown ones and smiled, her eyes were drawn from his when she felt a slight tugging at her skirt.  
  
"Excuse me, My Lady, " a small goblin bowed to Raeil, "I have a message from the Lord Ferdinand for you."  
  
"Very well, what is it?"   
  
"He asks you to meet him in his chambers' M'Lady, about a matter most urgent."  
  
"Is that it, Goblin?"  
  
"Yes, M'Lady," the goblin bowed low again, fidgeting with his paige's uniform.  
  
"You are dismissed then." She turned to Raef, ignoring the goblin, "I wonder what he could want, shall we go?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind meeting this mortal of the Goblin King's." With that the couple exited as the Goblin King done moments before.  
  
Jareth had everything set up, it only awaited Raiel's arrival and he would be safe again.   
  
Sniff had been petrified that he would mess up the message the Goblin King had given him for the Lady Undula. He had been a little confused why he had to say it was from Lord Ferdinand. Giving a little skip he rounded the corner to the passage that lead to the scullery, it was dinner time after all and an important page such as himself needed all the energy he could muster. Sniff squealed in pain as a hand reached out from the dark to still his body as another slit a silver blade across his throat. Two small yellow eyes blinked from behind one of the passageway openings, trembling behind an arm load of flowers.  
Jareth dropped the body of the now dead goblin. One of the few useless (for the most part) powers he had inherited as the Goblin King was the ability to kill goblins, they were practically indestructible. His plan was simple really, make Ferdinand look as dangerous as possible, not only could he kill a Sidhe but a goblin.   
  
By Underground law, not only would Ferdinand be banished to the Black Lands but also the Sidhe who was responsible for his presence in this world. Jareth was now planning to avoid this little snaufoo by making it seem as if he had transferred responsibility for the earthling to Lady Raiel Undula. He hated to loose such a close friend, but really he had to come first and she was the best candidate. He walked back to the ball room and cozied himself with a pretty red haired girl, she wouldn't be too hard to bed, he grinned down at her, licking his lips as her green eyes looked back up at him adoringly. Not hard at all.  
Raeil knocked on the door, no sounds were coming from within so she opened the door slowly she didn't even notice the bracelet drop onto her wrist. Raef was walking behind her. Something crunched beneath her shoe, looking down she saw glass shards, opening the door widely, she took in the carnage before her and screamed. Raef's ear burst at the sound, stepping in front of Raeil to protect her from any danger he saw what had illicited the scream, he took her in his arms and made soothing sounds. Never in his immortal life would he be able to clear the image of the bloodied Dunnei sisters from his mind. Renersa's naked body lay on the ground her large silver eyes wide open, giving a chilling stare to all who entered the room, her neck was completely shredded, the flesh torn away to expose muscle and bone. Elsia was cradling one half of her face in her hands, blood ran down from her empty eye socket and the claw marks onto her bare limbs. Lendara had slumped against the wall, her legs were spread apart and blood was dripping down between them, her silver hair had taken on a blood red tinge at the ends, from laying in the puddle of Renersa's blood, she too was silent, and only the ragged movement of her chest gave any indication of life.  
  
Jareth pulled the body of the naked woman tighter to him, burying his face in her red hair when he heard Raeil's scream echo down the stone corridors of his castle. He let out his own scream a hair's breadth later, in union with hers, as he educated yet another woman on the 'book of love.' 


	6. Wisdom begins at the End

Chapter Five  
  
Jareth had been expecting the knock on his chamber door. "Come in," he stood, not bothering to hide his naked form. The woman stirred in his bed, a small whimper escaping from her lips. The door opened, revealing a man about his height, light brown hair brushing softly on his forehead, disguising the true nature of his character, it gave him a childish air.  
  
"Seigfreid." Jareth nodded.  
  
"Jareth, as modest as ever I see. But it is not for me to judge, that is for the Elders, a council has been called. Murder has occurred of the foulest nature and you are called to speak; for it happened within your walls and the chief suspect is your ward."  
  
"Very well, tell them I shall arrive at sunrise." Jareth closed the door, and grinned towards the bed. The flame haired woman was stirring even more, enough for him to continue with his conquest of her, in all ways that he deemed necessary. Just as she was stilling back into slumber, he pounced on her, and giving her no chance of resistance thumbed te pages of his favorite book. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
The sun rose slowly and Ferdinand watched mesermized, never had the sun fascinated him more. Perhaps because he had a need to take his mind off of other matters. He had awakened, remembering little of the night, only a lingering sense of chaotic power, but slowly as the sun crested the hills it came back to him. His mind filled with remorse, of all the pain he had caused, not for the Dunnei sisters, they were as heartless as he ever had been, but for his sister, the innocent Duchess. His reverie was broken by a strong hand bruisingly grasping his arm and pulling him into a standing position.  
  
"Lord Ferdinand of Earth, I presume?"  
  
"Yes." Ferdinand dropped his head, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"I am Cuchulain, I have been sent to bring you to the Council of Elders. You are being charged with the foul deed of murder."  
  
"Very well." A bundle was thrust under his nose.  
  
"Put these on, no need to strip you of all of your dignity." Cuchulain did not bother to warn Ferdinand about trying to run away, none could out run him.   
  
"Thank you," the duke muttered. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
The sun rose into view of the Council Chambers, the large glass windows illuminated the room. As Raeil turned her head away from this view, she caught sight of Jareth. He winked at her and came up to where she and Raef were seated.  
  
"I have been asked to speak, but about what I have yet to know."  
  
"Renersa Dunnei."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Fate be with you Jareth, they say it was Ferdinand."  
  
"It always is dear Raiel, don't worry about me." He reassuringly patted her hand, which had been nervously twisting at the fabric of her dress. He then went to find his own seat. Looking around he saw Lord Seigfreid standing in front of the right hand set of chamber doors. Large and wooden with an iron pull, the doors were large enough to drive the moon through. In between the two sets of doors was a large platform where the Council would sit. At the other end of the hall opposite the Elders' platform stood a podium where those who had to speak would stand and recount whatever details they were told to. On the wall behind the podium there stood a mirror, although Jareth only knew this from previous visits to the council, it was currently draped in heavy black fabric. Forming an isle, there were on either side, boxes of seats for those who had been called to attend. The right hand set of doors opened and in walked Lord Cuchulain with Ferdinand.   
Upon first glance it seemed that Ferdinand's hands were bound together, but they proved rather to be clasped, of his own volition, like those of a child in prayer. He was wearing the garb of a peasant hunter, as opposed to his normal finery: a coarse wool tunic of an indiscriminate gray and darker pants of the same making. He was however, barefoot, and his feet made a quiet slapping noise as Cuchulain walked him to his chair, small and wooden, in front of the platform, facing away from the podium. As soon as the Earthling was seated Cuchulain walked back over to the doors on the right, mirroring Seigfreid's stance.  
The room was silent. And then the seats on the platform were no longer empty. They numbered as the hills of the city on the Tiber. Seigfreid stepped forward and in a clear voice spoke. "Lords and Ladies of the Underground. A Council of the Elders has been called, the charge, murder. The accusers stand before you."   
  
A hole appeared on the floor, in the center of the isle. From it rose the remaining Dunnei sisters. They were still naked and disheveled, and between them lay Renersa's vacant body, her eyes still open eerily. Jareth held in an exclamation when he saw the swollen state of Lendara's belly, a child kicking beneath the surface. Softly their bodies swayed.  
"The man from earth did this, killed us and without finishing, made us hurt." No one in the room could tell which of the two sisters were speaking, or even if perhaps it was the third unmoving mouth.  
A member of the council stood, Lugh, he was tall and his strawberry blond hair was cropped short, but waywardly it danced in a breeze of its own making, his bright green eyes focusing on the scene before him.  
"The Council has much to decipher. Here the Dunnei sisters stand, one dead, two merged at the minds and one unexpectedly with child. There is also the matter of the dead goblin. We know that the earthling is responsible for this carnage, but how and why? Among other things."  
  
Lady Undula stood, her hand resting on Lord Darez's shoulder. "If I could speak, Lord Elder?"  
"Yes, Lady Undula?"  
Raeil squeezed Raef's shoulder and walked towards the podium. As she readied herself to speak she heard the drapery fall back from the mirror. Its purpose was to verify all she said, to show what her mind saw as words fell from her mouth. "I speak not from pride, but from truth. There is not a book in the Underground that I have not read and kept to heart. It is on these grounds that I say I know how all of this happened." She gestured towards the Dunnei sisters and Ferdinand, the bracelet on her wrist swaying: wings of a golden owl tapping gently against her wrist.  
"Jareth, King of the Goblins brought this mortal to our world and restored him from death's door using our methods. This mixed the magic of our world into his blood, his tainted blood. Before he came here, Lord Ferdinand was a madman. He killed his twin sister out of fear that she had made an unwise decision in marriage. He feared she was no longer under his control. Sadly, once she was dead he realized he no longer had anyone to control."  
Hearing these words, such cold analysis of his actions from someone he considered a dear friend hurt Ferdinand. However, he knew deserved it, and worse. Tears continued to soak his beard.  
"While still on Earth, he sunk his pain in madness, one called Lycanthropy. This I all know, because The Goblin King invited me to watch along side him as these events occurred." As she spoke, images of Ferdinand's past life unfolded on the mirror. His sister and brother, how they were all murdered in an intrigue he started. Yet, Ferdinand saw none of this, his back was still to the mirror but he could see the grim expressions of the council become grimmer as the witnessed what kind of man he was.  
  
"However, the mixing of his mortal madness with the power of our full moon and the Goblin magic that had been used to heal him created something entirely new, he really did become a werewolf. I doubt he was in control of himself when he murdered Renersa Dunnei.   
  
"As to Lendara's new state, I feel there is no better option for the mother and the child than that the child be banished to its father's native land, earth."  
  
Nods of agreement were given, while ears eagerly awaited further explanation.  
  
"As you see, she is with child, and most undoubtedly, without any of the proper rituals. It is my belief that she has achieved this state due to the nature of the conception, most likely she and Lord Ferdinand were enjoying each other's company when the full moon crested. The normal rush of power for any of us is extraordinary, but for someone so deeply affected as a lycanthropÉNot only was the energy enough to conceive but to accelerate the growth process."  
  
Lendara seemingly took this as a cue to walk around the court, almost flaunting her new body.  
  
"Is that all Lady Undula?" Lugh, stood again.  
  
"Yes, Lordship."  
  
"Very well, resume your seat. Goblin King, what have you to say? By all accounts that are to be had, this is your criminal, and thusly your crime. Speak."  
  
"Yes, Lordship." Jareth rose, his composure like a stone wall. Knowing the last spell of the pond would work innocence into his words he spoke.  
  
"It is true I did bring the earthling here, and cured him with my magic. I knew of his Aboveground illness, but was unaware of any consequences it might have in our world, for that I apologize." Jareth's eyes and voice lowered in appropriate marks of shame. "However, as to him being in my custody, that is no longer the case. As you see," and so the council chamber saw, as the mirror showed them what Jareth wished them to see. He and Raiel Undula exchanging ownership tokens.   
  
As the events unfolded Raiel lifted her wrist, unconsciously mimicking the gesture played in the mirror of Jareth's mind. She became aware then of the golden bracelet that rested there. A small gold owl looking up to her with a feirce look. Dismayed eyes looked up to Ferdinand, she could see the golden wings wrapped around his finger. A completely legal contract, yet completely false. She almost had to laugh at what the mirror showed her to be exchanging Ferdinand for. As Jareth placed the charm around her wrist she could be seen dropping the pendant for her father's oldest plow horse around his neck.   
  
Even in her shock, the words Jareth continued to spill out penetrated her ears. "I am no longer warden of the earthling, on the morning of the ball Lady Undula approached me in an effort to relieve me of that duty. While I had grown most fond of him, I am always willing to listen. And so I did, I released custody of him to her as she wished. She had hoped her ownership of something so exotic would impress her newly betrothed, Lord Darez. Were you impressed, M'lord?" Jareth perked an eyebrow.   
  
Lady Undula hadn't been able to believe that all that she knew had lain at Jareth's feet, were now heaped upon her own lap. She was frightened and for the second time in less than a day she broke into hysterics, something that frustrated her to no ending. For she knew they would do her no good but to make her look weak.   
  
Lugh looked at each councilor in turn, each nodding their head. He then looked at Ferdinand.  
  
"Seigfreid, cover the Mirror again, it has served its purpose. The Council, in no wish to delay this has agreed upon the proper method of disposal for those at hand."  
  
"For the murder of Renersa Dunnei, you Ferdinand of Earth, are sentenced to life in the Black Lands. For the Sidhe responsible for this reprehensible behavior, Raiel Undula, you are also banished to the Black Lands for as long as the earthling lives. Hopefully there you can maintain better control over your ward. As betrothed of the responsible Sidhe, Lord Raef Darez, are banished for the span of one year to the Black Lands, for though not guilty of this crime as her betrothed you are partially responsible for her and thus must take partial punishment. For the child of Lendara Dunnei and the earthling, banishment, to Earth."   
  
Lugh clapped once and the hall was no longer in the presence of the council or the banished, and for those who watched, such as a certain Goblin King, it was a strange sight indeed, to watch Lendara. Her belly which had been swollen with child, slowly reduced back to its normal slender proportions.  
  
______________________________________________________________________ Back on Earth, in the past though, not quite so distant as the one our Lord Ferdinand is from.  
Linda pressed her hand to her belly, the corset wasn't working anymore. Her stomach swelled with the life growing in it; and she didn't like it.  
  
"George I have tried everything," she whispered forcefully into the phone. "I won't be able to go to New York," she paused to listen to the voice on the other side. "I refuse to go to a doctor, you know how I feel about them." Linda nodded as she was cajoled over the phone. She had only three more weeks with the theater company and she originally had planned to go to New York. So she could on a string of auditions, now those plans would be futile. "Who would want a fat actress, George?!" Her anger got the better of her usually aloof demeanor.   
  
"What do you mean fat, sweetie?" Robert's voice interrupted his wife's thoughts.  
  
"I have to go George." She hung up the phone, sucked in a breath and turned to face her husband.  
  
"I'm pregnant, Robert." Her voice was void of any emotion, but her doting husband didn't notice.  
  
"Oh honey!" He ran to her and hugged her, "that's wonderful" 


	7. When Fortune's Wheel is Overcharged

AN: thank you very much for the reviews I have recieved. i'm sorry I can't remember specific names, but there is more to come, only half way through the story and Sarah will be making her debut v.soon. (I want to say next chapter...but not quite sure where beta divided the chapters.) :)  
  
Chapter Six  
A cold breeze rustled the trees outside of the Council Building. "Well, Cuchulain, what are your thoughts on your father's ruling?" Noble Seigfreid addressed his friend. Cuchulain's jaw jutted out at the mention of his father, the light of the dying sun matching the flame of his hair.  
  
"He did what he thought was best, we can ask for no more."  
  
"Except perhaps the truth." Seigfreid's wide blue eyes looked earnestly into Cuchulain's gray ones.  
  
"Perhaps Jareth is innocent in this." Cuchulain, turned his back.  
  
"Yes, and perhaps I am the son of Artemis!" The brown haired warrior threw his arms wide in jest.  
  
"I understand, but what can we do? He is obviously beyond any magic we can conjure if he was able to bend the mirror to his will."  
  
"There is a foul stench in the air, and Odin kill me if I am wrong, it comes from the Goblin Kingdom."  
  
"Indeed, I see it smothering his land," and so there was in the distance, the Goblin Kingdom, once sparkling with vitality, was now looking quite wilted.  
  
"The magic has been drained. But I must bide my time, warriors such as ourselves cannot act without more of a cause than suspicion."  
  
"Then I shall wait with you my dear friend. I too believe more has happened than we know and more will come. In the meantime let us not tarry like lads." Cuchulain clapped Seigfreid's back and led him back indoors.  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Jareth paced his throne room not daring to look at the person before him. "Are you sure all of the land is affected Hoggle?"  
  
"Yes, yer Majesty. Even the pond."  
  
Jareth nodded his head, the news while alien to his ears was old to his heart.  
  
"Is there anything I can do Jareth?"  
  
"No, no, hog-brained fool that I am, this is my fault, as are you."  
  
"Now yer highness…"  
  
"Leave me now Hoggle, and do your best with the borders that you can. As much of a mockery to humanity that I have made you, you are the closest thing to a friend I have now, do not fail me."  
  
"No, highness, I never would." With that the wrinkled little man left. Alone with his thoughts Jareth flopped on his throne and closed his eyes, moments later they shot open.  
  
"I wonder where they sent Ferdinand and Lendara's little bastard." He conjured a crystal and peered into its depths, it revealed nothing but mist. Frustrated Jareth willed the crystal to show the land from whence Ferdinand hailed. He saw servants and some nobles mingling in the courtyard, but none carried what he sought. Yet again he bent the crystal to his will, he saw Ferdinand with Raiel and Rafe speaking softly in a small hut around a little fire. Raiel was leaning against Rafe looking tired but Jareth could see the happiness Lord Darez's presence gave her. The Goblin King's heart swelled with fury at this realization and he threw the crystal across the room, destroying the spell and the offensive sight.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Ferdinand poked at the fire, stirring some of the sleeping embers. "I'm sorry," he muttered, his hair obscuring his eyes.  
  
"Don't apologize my friend." Raiel walked over to him, placing a gentle hand on his hunched shoulder.   
  
"Why shouldn't I?" He turned to face her, his face was worn with lines of grief. "This situation is entirely on my shoulders. I have never known such guilt."  
  
"You were unaware of what you were doing to that woman." Lord Darez spoke softly from the corner where he was preparing a meal, he was confident in Raiel's assesment of the earthman.   
  
"Perhaps to Renersa Dunnei, but it is the nature of the beast, is it not? This was not the first time I have committed such a crime. The other was far worse." Ferdinand's eyes misted over in deep memory.  
  
_The cell was dank and dark poorly lit by one small window, Ferdinand could feel the grime grounding against the bottom of his boots. He couldn't see his sister, his twin, the Duchess of Malfi except as a black silhouette. Her skirts rustled as did the chains that bound her to the wall as she turned to face where she heard his boot steps.  
  
"This darkness suits you well." He whispered harshly.  
  
"I would ask your pardon."  
  
"You have it; For I account it the honorabl'st revenge, where I may kill to pardon. Where are your cubs?"  
  
"Whom?"  
  
"Call them your children; for though our national law distinguish bastards from true legitimate issue, compassionate nature makes them all equal."  
  
"You are going to rot in hell for this, brother."  
  
"It would have been better if you had always been kept like this, for you were always too much in the light. But no more. I have come to seal my peace with you. Here's a hand," Ferdinand thrust his hand forward, however with in it was grasped another hand, a dead man's from the wrist down, "A hand to which you have vowed much love; the ring on its finger, you gave."  
  
"I affectionately kiss it." He could feel her hair brush his fingers as she bent with loving lips to kiss the fetid flesh of a corpse she thought was his. "You feel cold, are you not well?"  
  
"I leave this ring, madam as an affection of my love, as well as the hand." With that he dropped the hand into hers and swept out of the room. He could hear her scream echoing as he walked the corridor back to his world of glamour and glitter.   
(Adapted from Act IV scene 1)  
_  
"As you see Lord Darez, Jareth and I were well matched."  
  
"Yes, you were indeed. I can't help but wonder though, have these events effected him as deeply as they did you? You now feel guilt, before you escaped it by loosing you mind, but now that you are in the Underground the magic has given new life to your mind, cursing your body and giving you a conscience. Does he now feel guilt?"  
  
"Jareth is not soulless, my love." Raiel interjected. "I admit his is rather blotted, but he has felt guilt, deeply. The human child that I told you of. The one that turned into a goblin because of his magic, it has always weighed heavily with him. In you Ferdinand he had somehow hoped he had righted that, but he has not, as we all know. Indeed, the Goblin King is feeling very guilty right now, guilty and alone. However, my pity for his current state does not alleviate the anger I feel towards him for such a betrayal." The small woman's eyes lit up.   
  
"And I believe I now know how make sure he does not forget my grievance." She turned to Ferdinand, "How are you at taking dictation?"  
  
"Not so bad, my lady."  
  
"Very well then, Raef if you would be so kind?"  
  
"Anything my love." He waved his hand, a pen, inkwell and sheets of paper appeared on a desk in front of Ferdinand.  
  
"Very well then, let's start, shall we?" 


End file.
